In the context of this invention, electromechanical encoders provide the means to convert a unique mechanical setting into a unique electrical interpretation, thereby providing a one-on-one mapping function. In some encoder designs the operator must cause the mechanism to advance sequentially through all numbers smaller than the desired number in order to obtain the prescribed set point. This is not an objectionable practice for set points near the lower end of the range, but when the set point is a considerable distance upscale then the time to set the mechanism could become objectionable. A second potential drawback to sequential advance of setting would occur if electrical contact make/break action is associated with each change of the least significant digit. In that instance one element of the contact pair could be subjected to rapid wear or fatigue loading. The Fast Indexing Encoder Apparatus provides the means to avoid those objections.